


Play With Me

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Dean wheedles his way into getting what he wants, more or less.Fictober prompt: “How can I trust you?”Promptober prompt: Video Game





	Play With Me

“Cas, c'mon.”

“No, thank you.”

“Cas, _please_.

“I said no, thank you, Dean.”

“Caaaaaassss.”

“Dean, please, I'm trying to translate this Eritrean text. Why is it so vitally important to you that I play your video game right now?”

“Because I'm _bored_ , babe. We haven't had any kind of case in three weeks, I've rewatched the entire run of Dr. Sexy _including_ the deleted scenes, and I wanna play a game. Blow off a little steam, pass some time.”

“Go play with Sam, then. Or your mother.”

“Mom's no fun to play with. She always says crap like, 'oh, I don't know, Dean, I don't think I'd be very good at a video game, I'm a little old for something like that,' and then she kicks my ass so fast the game's over before I've got my character out of ready pose. And Sam and I played yesterday when we couldn't decide whose turn it was to clean the toilets. Besides, I wanna play with _you_. Why won't you ever play with me?”

“Dean.” Cas sighed, set his book aside, and leveled a stern gaze at his boyfriend. “For millennia, as an angel, I was a soldier. I spent my time fighting, and when I wasn't fighting, I was crafting my strategy for the next time I would fight. I was a good soldier, and as a good soldier I brought unfathomable amounts of death and destruction to the universe. Even in the ten years we've known each other, we have fought each other, _hurt_ each other, far too many times. I am simply a man now, and I wish to be a man of peace.”

Dean gulped, taken aback by the weight of Cas's answer. “Cas. Honey. You're thinking way too hard about this. I get what you're saying. You know I do. But this is just a _game_. Little colored blobs moving around on a screen. Yeah, it's a game about fighting, but so is _chess_ , and you and Jack play chess in the library most evenings before dinner. And hey, I was just reading an article about how, uh, video games are _good_ for you. Exercise for your brain and, like, hand-eye coordination and junk like that.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at the man, clearly unconvinced by his arguments.

“Just _try_ it _one time_. I promise you'll like it,” Dean wheedled.

“That's exactly what you said about those sour gum candies last week, Dean, and they were the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. How can I trust you?”

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. “Are you ever gonna stop bringing up the sour gummies? I said I was sorry, _jeez_. But look, how about this: If you play a round of Super Smash Brothers with me right now and you hate it, I promise I'll never ask again.”

“That's not good enough.”

“Okay, fine. If you aren't having fun after ten minutes, we'll turn off the game and go back in the bedroom and I'll do that thing you like, for as _long_ as you like.”

“...I agree to your terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178696549096/october-3-verabadler-supernatural-archive-of).


End file.
